depths_of_spacefandomcom-20200214-history
Vederiction of Resource Alliance.
The Vederiction of Resource Alliance (V.R.A) Is a playable race in the real-time-strategy game Sigma, which was created by UndyingNephalim, and is a Mod for Star Trek: Armada 2- Fleet Operations. History Origin The V.R.A. was created by a race of machines called Horovine. they were created in a currently unknown year, by a colony of humans. these humans oddly enough don't appear in UTT records, and no explanation has been given why at this time. these humans eventually died out due to an unknown reason. The V.R.A. was created by the Horovine in the year 13419 HSY, as a means to organize them into an effective military force, due to fears of extraterrestrial invasion. Horovine-Jevoron Conflict In the year 13448 HSY, the V.R.A. launched a surprise attack on the Jevoron homeworld, lead by Commander Lyon Stien. In coordination with Commander E.W. Hawksin, Stien managed to break through the Jevoron defense line, and began to bombard the planet. this attack was completely unprovoked, and no reason as to why the attack was launched has been given at this time. First Zevestivan War In the year 13449 HSY, the Matriarch of the Eurokan Empire, Kydora, ordered that as many languages as possible be translated, in an effort to create a vast galactic alliance. however, the V.R.A. were suspicious of Kydora, and they launched yet another unprovoked attack against an alien species, by destroying a Zevestivan Cathedral. this enraged Kydora, and she quickly declared war against the V.R.A. the fighting continued until the end of 13449 HSY, when Matriarch Kydora was killed in ship-to-ship combat with Commander Soril Valash of the V.R.A. without their Matriarch leading them, the Zevestivan military began to collapse, and by the end of the year, the V.R.A. had overwhelmed the Zevestivan forces, and seized Eurokan Prime. Encounter with the UTT In the year 13450 HSY, Commander E.W. Hawksin, was testing a new form of Folded Space Gate. this gate had the potential to cross distances much farther than the original Folded Space Gate. He brought his ship, the Torresque, through the Gate, and found himself over 30,000 light years from his original position. he was brought into UTT space, and immediately encountered the Silver Scythe. after a brief discussion over the radio, Hawksin decided to come aboard the Silver Scythe, in order to discuss the origin of his people. The talks were going well, however a sudden attack by the Colma-Floran alliance interrupted them. Hawksin joined the battle in his ship, however they were forced to fall back when the Silver Scythe was captured by the Florans. Hawksin was able to contact the V.R.A., and they sent a task force lead by Colonel Lyon Stien. Stien and Hawksin both met aboard the Golden Scythe, where they spoke with the UTT's Emperor John the 2nd. Stien said that he wasn't authorized to create alliances between the V.R.A. and other species, so he contacted General Gean Edukei Mokbel, the leader of the V.R.A. Mokbel arrived with a large force of ships. Mokbel then came aboard the Golden Scythe himself, and managed to form an alliance with the UTT. The Ostian Imperium It wasn't long after the alliance was formed that The Ostian Imperium invited the leaders of both the UTT, the V.R.A., and The Commonwealth of Spindle to a Banquet. the Banquet is currently going on, and what happens next has not yet been revealed.